Deseos profundos
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Scorpius siempre supo que, por las épocas del Yule, el deseo más profundo de un mago sangrepura podría estar cerca de hacerse realidad / Al cumplirse un deseo, por supuesto, este puede cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Deseos profundos**

**Sumario:** Scorpius siempre supo que, por las épocas del Yule, el deseo más profundo de un mago sangrepura podría estar cerca de hacerse realidad / Al cumplirse un deseo, por supuesto, este puede cambiar.

**Género:** Family.

**Claves:** Deseos profundos: pre-slash Scorbus, un poco de Drastoria como friendship goals, alteración de las fechas en plan Flint!. Deseos ciegos: un Drarry torpe ¿? ¡Especial de navidad 2019!

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Deseos profundos**_

El primer recuerdo que Scorpius tiene de su madre son las manos suaves, que formaban copos de nieve mágicos para ventilar hacia su rostro de bebé y escarcha que cubriese los bordes del corral en que jugaba. Su voz, su risa. La manera en que hacía pucheros a su esposo, cuando él se acercaba a preguntar qué se suponía que estaba haciendo, en lugar de prepararse para ir a cenar con sus padres.

El último recuerdo, antes del comienzo del trimestre de cuarto año en Hogwarts, era su mano agitándose a manera de despedida, desde la cama. Su padre cerraba la puerta despacio y pedía que la dejase descansar hasta que se sintiese bien.

Sólo que _nunca_ se sentía bien.

Ahora, cuando entra al dormitorio de las mazmorras arrastrando los pies, Albus se endereza desde su cama y sigue cada movimiento llevado a cabo con la mirada, como si fuese consciente de que búhos intercambiados a primera hora del día en que vuelven a casa no pueden ser más que malas noticias. Scorpius finge no darse cuenta; comprueba que su baúl esté listo, se cambia en el baño, selecciona un libro para leer en el camino. No quiere ceder ante las ganas de llorar. No quiere que lo note.

Pero Albus no es su mejor amigo _sólo_ porque sí. Se pone de pie cuando debe llegar a la conclusión de que no quiere, no _puede_ hablar. Scorpius se queda quieto, los dos frente a frente.

Albus respira profundo, suelta una pesada exhalación y extiende los brazos a sus costados. Scorpius se echa hacia adelante, cayendo entre ellos como un peso muerto, aunque sin llorar.

—¿Qué hago? —Le tiembla la voz como si le doliese también. Él entierra el rostro en su hombro, lo estrecha. Albus no es cariñoso, así que supone una verdadera muestra de preocupación que se deje abrazar tan fuerte, sin emitir un solo quejido.

—Sólo- quédate ahí. Quédate aquí.

Albus lo vuelve a estrechar. Lo hace casi tan fuerte como él, por esa vez.

—_0—_

El señor Potter probablemente se moleste para el final de las vacaciones de invierno. Intentará hablar con su segundo hijo, Albus se lo tomará a mal, la situación se les escapará de las manos, discutirán; nada nuevo. Scorpius se sentiría peor por ser el detonador de sus disputas, sino fuese consciente de que la madre de su amigo le dejó en claro, desde el primer día, que podía enviarle una lechuza a Albus en cualquier momento y tenía su permiso de visitarlo en la Mansión. No hacían nada malo.

A decir verdad, no hacían _nada_ y punto. No eran el tipo de chicos que dedicaban tardes a jugar Quidditch, no armaban escándalos por los que su padre tuviese que abandonar el despacho del piso inferior para silenciarlos. Scorpius se sentaba en el alféizar de la ventana, Albus arrastraba una silla y la pequeña mesa redonda, jugaban snap explosivo o ajedrez mágico. Se tendían en su cama a mirar el techo, hablaban en voz baja.

Otros lo habrían considerado una gran forma de desperdiciar el tiempo. Pero Scorpius tenía asuntos más importantes en mente que lo que pudiese preocupar a chicos normales de su edad.

El estallido de la chimenea cuando se utiliza la red flu apenas alcanza sus oídos, desde el corredor. Supone que fue usada la chimenea del segundo piso, la de los invitados cercanos a la familia; sólo con esa resolución, se hace una clara idea de a quién pertenecen las zancadas que atraviesan el pasillo.

Scorpius permanece parado frente a su puerta, callado, tenso. Tras unos segundos, el ruido de pasos se ha detenido, la puerta se abre. Si fuese veinte o veinticinco años mayor y no hubiese dormido bien en varios días, estaba seguro de que luciría igual que la persona que sale del cuarto.

Draco hace una breve pausa, encarando a su hijo. Luego parece que lo que lo sostenía se desinfla y pierde el soporte. Sacude la cabeza.

—Tu amigo ya llegó —Comenta, en un susurro. Scorpius traga en seco y asiente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no va a permitirse derramar, porque sería aceptar lo único que no quiere que suceda.

Oye un débil _"buen día, señor Malfoy"_ que recibe una tranquila respuesta, cuando su padre abandona el pasillo. En el otro extremo, Albus lo observa, con expresión vacilante.

Inhala profundo, lo suelta lento. Tiene que asentir para sí mismo, para sentir que se arma de valor.

Albus espera, de pie, sin que tenga que decirle nada. Scorpius empuja la puerta a la habitación, asoma la cabeza.

Astoria le sonríe desde la cama, acomodándose para quedar recostada en las almohadas. Pálida, ojerosa. Se le rompe el corazón un poco más cuando la ve gesticular para pedirle que se aproxime.

—Hola, mamá.

—_0—_

Tiene la vista nublada, fija en un punto vacío y nada interesante del techo. De pronto, Albus se inclina sobre él y aparece en el borde de su distorsionado campo de visión. Al parpadear, derrama una lágrima a la que no presta atención, pero él sí.

—¿Scorp?

Se aclara la garganta. Casi chocan cuando se sienta en el colchón.

—Tengo una idea.

Albus arquea las cejas; al oírlo, acepta cada cosa que le dice como si no sonase demente.

—_0—_

Es una vieja historia de las familias sangrepura, una verdad comprobada y una fuente de muchos más relatos. La magia que se libera en el mundo, alrededor de la época del Yule, puede tomar su propia forma, cobrar vida. Decidir cumplir el deseo de un mago.

Por supuesto, no puede ser cualquier deseo ni cualquier mago. Sólo los deseos más fuertes, más profundos, más desesperados. Deseos que, de no cumplirse, se sentirá como si te partiesen por la mitad y el mundo se rompiese contigo.

Las historias difieren en el _cómo_ se selecciona a un mago para cumplirle su deseo. Por suerte, Scorpius tiene antecedentes familiares en los que basarse.

—_"Diciembre de 1980"_ —Lee del documento que tiene entre las manos. Albus, al otro lado de la mesa, detiene su propia lectura para mirarlo.

—¿El año antes de la derrota a Voldemort? —Ambos asienten.

—La primera derrota —Añade, seguido de un carraspeo—. _"El medimago dice que la viruela de dragón de Draco está mutando a algo mucho más peligroso, algo que no debería suceder en ningún mago durante la infancia. Ya no quiere venir, ni que yo vaya, porque la guerra tiene nerviosos a todos..."_

—¿Es tu abuela Narcissa la que lo escribió? —Scorpius vuelve a asentir.

—Quiso dejar una constancia.

—¿Constancia de qué?

—De que lo salvó —Colocó el documento en el espacio entre ellos, girado para que pudiese verlo por sí mismo—. De que lo deseó tanto, tan fuerte, que la magia se lo cumplió. Que curó a mi padre. Que _puede_ curarse a alguien, Al.

Distingue el proceso de asimilación en sus ojos, desde el entendimiento a la incredulidad, finalizando en una emoción más suave, que lo hace vacilar. Tiene ligeros problemas para lidiar con _esa_ manera en que Albus lo mira a veces.

Extiende el brazo por encima de la mesa; en lugar de sostener el documento que le ofrece, Albus atrapa una de sus manos y le da un ligero apretón. Resulta tan tranquilizador y tan enloquecedor al mismo tiempo, como si pudiese deshacerse de un peso invisible puesto sobre sus hombros y también retorcerse por el súbdito cosquilleo en su estómago.

—¿Cómo puedes conseguir ese deseo, Scorp?

Lo sorprende el impulso de levantarse, sostenerle el rostro, abrazarlo con fuerza, en ese preciso instante. Se obliga a parpadear para concentrarse, pero ese agradecimiento hacia Albus por estar ahí, _por ser él_, lo supera con creces.

Se aclara la garganta, echa una ojeada a sus manos unidas. Decide que le gusta bastante que lo haga, tanto como cuando lo abraza.

—Eso es lo que hay que averiguar —Tamborilea los dedos de su mano libre sobre el registro que sacó de la biblioteca de la Mansión—; cosas de ese año, algunas idas y venidas de mi abuela, informes de lo que tenía mi padre, más documentos...algo debe decirnos lo que ella hizo, ¿no?

Albus observa la pila de papeles a su lado, inhala profundo, exhala. Termina por encogerse de hombros.

—A leer entonces —Suena un poco tenso, pero da otro apretón a su mano, y al soltarlo, se estira para tomar la primera de las hojas.

Bien, aquella será una larga tarde para ambos.

—_0—_

Después de tres horas de lectura, una pausa de veinte minutos en que un elfo les dejó una bandeja con té y galletas, otras dos horas de trabajo, un rato de lloriqueos de Scorpius, con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su mejor amigo, que su padre se hubiese asomado por la entrada a preguntar_ qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos,_ hay una lista de teorías reducida por tachones, borrones y correcciones, junto a otra con los procedimientos que acordaron que podrían atraer a la magia libre de la época. Como un nigromante atraía a los espíritus, sin alterarlos. Más o menos así pensaban que debía funcionar.

—Comenzaremos mañana —Aclara Albus, apoyando a medias la cabeza sobre la suya, porque Scorpius volvió a recargarse en él. Es cómodo, cálido, su suéter marca Molly Weasley es suave, ¿cómo podría no querer usarlo de almohada? No parece que le moleste, además.

Mueve la cabeza, observa la línea de su mandíbula, el cuello. Su aliento le da en la garganta a Albus cuando habla.

—¿Comenzaremos?

Por un segundo, puede jurar que siente un estremecimiento por debajo de él. Albus se remueve, la espalda presionada contra el respaldar, de manera que no les queda de otra que terminar frente a frente.

—¿Me puedo quedar a dormir? —Albus pone una expresión lamentable que resulta completamente falsa, la chispa en sus ojos le advierte de que no se arrepiente para nada. En parte, es porque su padre le mencionó que podía pasar la noche en la Mansión cuando quisiera; ventajas de que se llevasen bien, suponía.

Scorpius resopla. Ni siquiera puede simular enojarse con él.

—¿Tu padre...?

—No importa —Albus rueda los ojos y sacude la cabeza—, mamá me dio permiso de quedarme el fin de semana, si quería. Sólo tengo que enviarle una lechuza o llamar por flu para avisarle.

Forma un pequeño puchero, que derrite esa expresión indiferente que su mejor amigo pretende colocarse.

—Yo _quiero_ quedarme —Aclara. Acerca su mano a él, pero se retrae a último momento, dubitativo.

—Si te causa algún problema...

—¿Qué importa que me cause o no algún problema? —Albus chasquea la lengua y se pone a negar.

Él quiere decirle que importa, _le importa_. No lo hace. Se descubre sonriéndole un poco, de forma involuntaria.

Adora a Albus por quedarse. Por ayudar.

—_0—_

La noche del viernes, Scorpius se asoma por detrás de su mejor amigo para saludar a Ginny en la chimenea. Ella confirma que tiene permiso de pasar el fin de semana en la Mansión.

Su madre se siente mejor, lo suficiente para pedir comer con ellos, con la insistencia justa como para que Draco se resigne y acepte.

—Eres la persona más testaruda del mundo, Astoria...—Decía, meneando la cabeza.

—La segunda —Replicaba ella, con una sonrisita cansada—. La _segunda_ persona más testaruda del mundo, Draco.

Astoria Greengrass es la única persona, según Scorpius, que logra que el elegante y digno Draco Malfoy se saque el chaleco, deje los zapatos sobre la alfombra y se siente con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, la bandeja con su cena sobre el regazo. Scorpius y Albus se acomodan en el otro extremo de la cama, donde pueden estirarse y compartir otra bandeja, a pesar de que finjan pelearse por el postre y Albus termine por ceder, entregándole la porción extra.

—Pensé que la persona más terca era el señor Malfoy, y que por eso, Scorp había salido así —Murmura Albus, cuando piensa que ninguno lo oye. Pero los tres lo hacen y Scorpius tiene una sonrisa enorme, porque las palabras le han arrancado una carcajada a su madre.

Draco está regañándola con un tono que le recuerda al que utiliza Albus con su hermana menor, Astoria contiene la risa con éxito. Él, sin apartar la mirada de sus padres, abraza a su mejor amigo, intentando demostrarle, sin tener que usar tontas y vergonzosas palabras, lo mucho que le agradece por ese pequeño regalo también.

—_0—_

Se duermen tarde esa noche. Su madre insiste en contarles sobre el Draco de trece años que pensó que era una grandiosa idea acercarse a un hipogrifo sin permiso y faltarle el respeto con su altanería. Draco, con un aire indignado que pocas veces le ve y le resta algunos años, comienza a hablar de la época en que Astoria tenía un enamoramiento con una chica y cómo le hacía ojitos de crup desamparado.

—...al menos, mi madre nunca insinuó que me quedaría sola toda la vida por ser gay —Agrega Astoria, en voz alta, a propósito. Luego se dirige a su hijo—. Tu abuela pensaba que el legado Malfoy acabaría en Draco porque nunca le daría…

—Astoria —Le sisea el aludido, mirándola con horror.

Scorpius no deja de reírse de los gestos teatrales de ambos, en su absurda competencia por vencer al contrario. Albus los observa como si no pudiese decidir entre estar feliz, considerarlos dementes o seguirles el juego. Quizás se decante por un poco de las tres.

—Mi hermano dice que Scorp es gay —Cuando Albus lo menciona, es su turno de poner una expresión horrorizada. Astoria se echa a reír.

—Es el 'aire Malfoy', ya sabes, ese- _eso_.

—¿Qué hace James Potter pensando si mi hijo es, o no, gay? —Inquiere Draco luego, arrugando el entrecejo. A su lado, Astoria hace un comentario en tono más bajo, sólo para ellos dos, que logra que los ojos de su esposo se abran de sobremanera y se lleve una mano al pecho, dramático—. ¡Astoria, por Merlín, no!

Scorpius sigue abrazado a Albus, mientras los ve dar inicio a otra discusión, que ilumina a su madre a causa de la risa y le provoca pequeños ataques de pánico a su padre.

—_0—_

Por la mañana, cae sobre el lado de la cama donde Albus duerme _—porque comparten la suya cuando se queda—, _para avisarle que los elfos llevaron bandejas de comida y tienen que empezar sus experimentos cuanto antes. La siguiente semana sería el Yule.

Albus balbucea, protesta, amenaza con maldecir a James, sin importar que lo expulsen de Hogwarts. Después se percata de que es Scorpius quien está inclinado sobre él y empieza a enrojecer.

—Perdón —Murmura, cuando se le ocurre que lanzarse sobre su mejor amigo puede no ser la forma ideal de despertarlo. Albus sigue ruborizado y apretando los labios durante algunos segundos, hasta que se sienta en la cama y comienza a preguntar qué es lo que van a comer.

—_0—_

El primer intento es llevado a cabo esa misma mañana, en una escapada veloz a la biblioteca. Toman libros de runas antiguas, aprovechan la barrera de la Mansión que permite hacer magia dentro para que Albus lo levite hacia las repisas más altas, recogen pergaminos y plumas. Se apropian de una mesa en que cada uno crea sus borradores del círculo rúnico que necesitan, basándose en la información de Narcissa en los registros y los libros.

Tienen dos ejemplos similares, que difieren en detalles menores, para la mitad de la mañana. Cada uno lo traza con tizas en puntos diferentes de la biblioteca.

El círculo de Albus chispea y se apaga sin producir ningún cambio. El de Scorpius lo deja encerrado alrededor de dos minutos, el tiempo que su amigo tarda en encontrar un hechizo para borrar las líneas sin afectarlo dentro.

Tachan la idea y continúan.

—_0—_

Para la hora del almuerzo, ya probaron encantamientos sencillos que deberían atraer la magia natural de ciertos lugares, adaptados a la festividad próxima; debió hacer más denso el aire, como prueba de que funcionaba, de que la magia _escuchaba_. En su lugar, _llovió_ en la biblioteca. Era una suerte que cada estante tuviese barreras para evitar el agua y el fuego, y los libros cubiertas resbaladizas de aceites mágicos.

Un elfo los llama a comer, así que optan por otra pausa. Almuerzan compartiendo el alféizar de una de las ventanas y una bandeja, intercambian porciones y Scorpius habla sin parar la mayor parte del tiempo. Albus lo oye con una sonrisita.

—_0—_

Durante la tarde, prueban otro tipo de encantamientos que funcionan como canciones. Albus asegura que lo único que consiguieron fue hacer el ridículo, Scorpius lo encuentra bastante divertido, incluso cuando su compañero finge enojarse.

También resulta tachado de la lista.

Poco antes de la hora de la cena, después de haber intentado un ritual de petición y que un fantasma de un antepasado Malfoy saliese en la biblioteca, diciéndole que dejase de hacer eso porque alteraba a los espíritus y dándoles un susto enorme, los dos se encuentran sumergidos en libros para reacomodar sus teorías e ideas. Scorpius balbucea una respuesta al elfo que les indica que la cena está lista. Luego da un brinco y le da las gracias, sintiéndose culpable de haberlo olvidado por un instante.

—¿Por qué no escribes a tu abuela y preguntas directamente qué hizo? —Ofrece Albus, recargando su barbilla en una mano, inclinado sobre el otro lado de la mesa. Él suspira.

—Porque ella viaja y las lechuzas jamás la alcanzan si no prepara las barreras antes. Tendría que esperar a que me contacte o venga.

Albus asiente, comprendiendo que no deben perder el tiempo. Cenan en la biblioteca, intentan más hechizos por la noche, revisan otros libros.

Horas más tarde, Albus duerme con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, Scorpius lee, con los dedos de una mano enredados en el cabello desordenado de su mejor amigo. Le escuecen los ojos, tiene un dolor punzante en medio de las cejas. Siente que en cualquier momento su cabeza caerá contra la mesa.

Cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abre, está casi seguro de que es un sueño encontrarse a su padre bajo el umbral de la entrada. Draco se aproxima, pregunta qué hace despierto, le echa una cobija encima, sin cubrir a Albus, a quien le coloca otra después de haberlo acomodado. Sus manos funcionan como si estuviesen encantadas; pronto Scorpius se duerme también.

—_0—_

Tiene que parpadear varias veces, no sólo para enfocar la vista, sino para convencerse de que lo que hay frente a él es real. Amaneció. Se encuentra en un asiento transfigurado que sirve de sillón-cama, y en la mesa que utilizaban por la noche, Albus mantiene una conversación con Draco, en la que están incluidos algunos de los papeles de su investigación.

Cuando se percatan de que está despierto, es su padre el que se pone de pie, agitando un documento en el aire.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste de esto?

Su reacción inicial es mirar a Albus, que le muestra una expresión de disculpa. Luego vuelve a centrarse en su padre y no le queda más opción que aceptar que, si se dio cuenta, no fue porque su mejor amigo lo hubiese delatado.

Baja la cabeza, se dedica a jugar con la manta que le colocaron encima. Intenta descifrar si lo que escuchó en su voz era enojo o simple cansancio, y lo toma por sorpresa que su padre se ponga de cuclillas frente a él, metiéndose en su campo de visión.

—Si me hubieses contado lo que intentabas —Aclara, en tono suave—, ya habrían terminado con mi ayuda.

Ambos sufrirían de un leve sobresalto cuando Scorpius tuviese que aguantar el llanto.

—_0—_

Resultó que recibir la ayuda de su padre, a pesar de agilizar el proceso, no bastó para dar con la solución. Más encantamientos, otro círculo de runas, un péndulo que oscilaba en el aire sobre un pentagrama. Se pasaron tanto tiempo en el laboratorio de su padre, que un tímido elfo rompió la regla de no pasar, para recordarles que _tenían_ que comer algo.

Su madre no se sentía lo bastante bien para unírseles ese día. Apenas terminó, Scorpius hizo ademán de volver al laboratorio; fue una mano en su hombro la que lo retuvo.

—Ve a tomar algo de aire fresco, Scorpius —Draco cabeceó en dirección a la salida—, llévate a Albus.

—_0—_

A su padre se le ocurrió ordenar a un elfo que no les dejase entrar a la biblioteca ni al laboratorio por el resto de la tarde, así que deambularon por el jardín durante largo rato, hablando en voz baja sobre los intentos fallidos, o en silencio.

—Scorp —Al detenerse, Scorpius lo miraba de reojo—, estás haciendo todo lo que puedes, tranqui-

Él pensó que lo único que quería era un abrazo, por lo que se echó hacia adelante y lo rodeó. Albus dejó sus palabras en el aire. Luego se rio por lo bajo, le devolvió el brazo y se removió. Le rozó la mandíbula con la punta de la nariz, sus labios le presionaron la mejilla.

Scorpius sonrió, más tranquilo de pronto.

—_0—_

El domingo terminó con una lista cubierta de tachones, un caldero con una poción plateada sin probar, su madre enferma y descansando. Albus los veía desde el otro lado del mesón del laboratorio, Draco comprobaba que todo el procedimiento hubiese estado en orden. A Scorpius se le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Por insistencia suya, fue quien probó la poción.

Nada ocurrió.

Albus lo abrazó cuando dejó escapar un sonido frustrado y tuvo ganas de destruir el tonto caldero de inútil poción, las listas, los libros. Su padre lo veía con una expresión de culpa.

—_0—_

El fin del semana del Yule, Narcissa Malfoy lo observaba con una mirada casi entretenida, pese a sus ojeras y mala cara. _Sabe_ que tiene mala cara. Incluso su padre lo trata como si no estuviese seguro de qué decirle para evitar que se rompa.

Se encuentran solos, sentados en diferentes sillones frente a la chimenea, cuando se lo pregunta. Su abuela baja el libro que lee, parpadea hacia él, ojos claros y calmados a través de lentes rectangulares.

Se le dibuja una sonrisita. Puede que sea una de las pocas personas en el mundo a la que ella le ha dedicado una.

—¿Cómo lo hice? —Parece pensarlo un instante—. Lo deseé muy fuerte. A veces eso es lo único que necesitas, Scorpi.

—_0—_

Para la cena familiar, Scorpius batalla contra lo que queda de su plato, cuando se da cuenta de que la conversación de su padre y su abuela se silencia de forma abrupta. Gira la cabeza para ver en la misma dirección en que ellos lo hacen.

Su madre se detiene bajo el umbral que da al comedor, alisándose la falda. Al percatarse de su mirada, le guiña y sonríe. Luce radiante. Sana.

Astoria no se puede explicar por qué su hijo se pasa el resto de las vacaciones tan pegado a ella, luego sólo diría que le agradaba bastante ese Scorpius cariñoso y sonriente.

* * *

**Creo que esto es, en parte, un regalo para mi beta que ama a Astoria tanto como yo a Draco. La verdad es que Astoria es un personaje bien lindo; salió poco, JK la mató casi de inmediato, pero muchos la amamos por haber criado a ese bebé lindo de Scorpius y acompañar a Draco.**

**En lo personal, no consigo verlos como pareja. Tengo un HC de que son mejores amigos que se casaron porque Draco necesitaba un heredero y Astoria quería tener un hijo. Incluso en un mundo sin Drarry, no los puedo ver enamorados a esos dos, pero una friendship de ellos se me hace súper goals.**

**Esta historia tiene un **_**Flint!.**_** Puesto de otro modo: un error de continuidad o de tiempo en relación a la edad de los personajes. Scorpius no tenía catorce años cuando murió su madre, sino trece, y fue durante el verano. Como quería incluir un poquito de pre-slash, lo atrasé para salvarla y añadir el fluff xd**

**Como pueden ver, ¡este es el especial de navidad de este año! Tuve varias ideas, pero esta terminó ganándose mi corazón, no sólo por la posibilidad de alargar la vida de un personaje que me encanta, sino por explorar la familia Malfoy y hacer algo con lo referente a las fiestas sangrepura (no tiene sentido que un sangrepura celebre navidad, lo siento mucho, no me saco eso de la cabeza).**

**El especial corto de Drarry lo subiré de inmediato ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deseos profundos**

**Sumario:** Scorpius siempre supo que, por las épocas del Yule, el deseo más profundo de un mago sangrepura podría estar cerca de hacerse realidad / Al cumplirse un deseo, por supuesto, este puede cambiar.

**Género:** Family.

**Claves:** Deseos profundos: pre-slash Scorbus, un poco de Drastoria como friendship goals, alteración de las fechas en plan Flint!. Deseos ciegos: un Drarry torpe ¿? ¡Especial de navidad 2019!

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Deseos ciegos**_

Scorpius recarga la cabeza en el hombro de Albus y deja que su novio se dedique a jugar con sus manos entrelazadas, en el espacio en medio de ambos.

—¿Sabes qué quisiera para el Yule de este año?

Él lo observa de reojo, aunque no puede notarlo por la posición, lo hace por la costumbre. Después de cinco años saliendo, está seguro de conocer cada faceta y reacción que tiene.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta, en voz baja, inclinándose para depositarle un beso en la coronilla, que le saca una sonrisa. Le encantan esas pequeñas muestras de afecto, las que nadie más nota, porque no cambian la fachada poco expresiva y con tendencia al malhumor de su Albus.

Apunta, de forma tan disimulada como es capaz, al frente. A sus padres. Ginny había viajado desde Galés para pasar las fiestas con su familia, Astoria cocinaba con magia y ayudantes elfos. Harry y Draco discutían. Casi siempre discutían.

—No —Albus ahoga la risa, captando su punto de inmediato—, no- es- Scorp, no —Vuelve a reír por lo bajo, incrédulo.

—Sólo míralos un momento.

Hizo lo que le pedía. Astoria hablaba con suavidad a las criaturas, Ginny no paraba de moverse para recibir y enviar esas diminutas notas en forma de pájaros que intercambiaba con su pareja más reciente. A mitad de la discusión de sus padres, Harry se cruza de brazos, Draco lo observa con una expresión frustrada, que se demora unos segundos en suavizarse.

—_Oh_ —Exhala Albus, tirando de él aún más cerca, con el brazo que tiene a su alrededor—, no- no, no, no- _oh_ —Repite. Scorpius asiente, pegado a su costado.

—Mi madre ya lo sabe —Argumenta, con calma—, no es que a ella le importe. Siempre me dijo que se casaron para hacerse compañía, porque se entendían, no que hubiesen estado enamorados. Si se separaron, fue porque no había ninguna diferencia entre que estuviesen casados o siendo amigos...

—Espera- ¿estamos hablando de enamoramiento? —Albus emite un vago sonido de sorpresa—. No- ¿estás seguro de que _esa_ es la palabra?

—¿Necesitas mirarlos un poco más? —Replica. Su novio los observa en silencio durante algunos segundos, luego suspira.

—Oh —Insiste, despacio—, _oh_, Merlín.

Draco intentaba razonar con Harry, que bajaba los brazos poco a poco. La mirada. _Era la mirada_. Era la forma en que se veían.

—Sí, ahí...eso no- mi papá no se ve así con nadie más —Scorpius contiene la risa por la obviedad de su respuesta—. ¿No crees que sería _un poco_ extraño si se dan cuenta?

—¿Por qué? —Se acomoda para mirarlo, besa su mejilla. Albus sonríe, a medias—. Creí que te agradaba mi padre.

—Sí, me agrada el señor Malfoy —Aclara, sin un titubeo—. El problema es mi papá.

Scorpius arruga el entrecejo.

—¿Qué tiene el señor Potter?

—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en cuarto, te seguí por el camino a Hogsmeade, y te grité que _por favor, no te fueras con ese Huffie que quería salir contigo porque me gustabas y me iba a volver loco si te perdía_? —Scorpius asiente, soltando un sonidito afirmativo— ¿y las noches que pasé en tu casa en el verano después de quinto, porque las últimas discusiones de mis padres eran insoportables, _antes_ de que decidiesen separarse? —Un asentimiento—. Son cosas de Potter. Podría salir muy bien...o muy mal. Y con mi papá, las cosas tienden a salir mal.

Scorpius duda que _pueda_ salir mal. Duda que pueda sucederle a cualquiera que pone _esa_ mirada.

—Estoy seguro de que les irá bien. Podría ser lo que necesitan, ya sabes- el uno para el otro, y complementarse, y- —Albus ríe por lo bajo y se gira, para interrumpirlo con un beso largo, que le evita cualquier queja de su parte.

—Mi chico cursi —Susurra, cambiando su objetivo para besarle la mejilla. Scorpius ríe, abrazándolo de nuevo.

—Está bien, está bien- pero no olvides que te lo dije.

—¿Me lo recordarás cuando tu deseo se cumpla?

Da un rápido vistazo hacia la sala, donde están sus padres. Cuando _su_ deseo se cumpla, más bien.

—Sí, exacto —Contesta, en cambio, estirándose para pedir otro beso.

* * *

**Cuando coloqué "Drarry torpe" debí poner, más bien, "dos idiotas enamorados de adultos que todavía no maduran lo suficiente y van a terminar siendo juntados por sus hijos que ven todo lo que ellos no, porque no hay personas más obvias en el mundo mágico", ahq**

**Cortito pero lindo. Cuando escribí esto, había hablado con mi beta y tuvimos una conversación re divertida de la familia gay, es decir, la familia Malfoy-Potter, ¿por qué? Es que shippeamos Drarry y Scorbus, pero ella también shippea a Astoria y Ginny, así que es como "¡todos son gay aquí, yei!" ¿?**

**Probablemente todos sí resulten gay aquí xd o bi, en el caso de Harry y Ginny ¿**

**Espero haberles sacado una sonrisita, incluso si no les gustan las fiestas ;) **

**Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
